User talk:Leon Davis
Chat One last time, mate? I hope it's not our last ;) Monk Talk 20:18, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I know right I'd hate to see you go Leon I will miss you, you was the first Bureaucrat I've met on this wiki in fact this is the only wiki I have edited and made an account on.TevanoRCMP (talk) 23:19, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Goodbyes Hey Leo. I don't know if you're gone or not yet but I just wanted to wish you all the best of luck in your future goals and hope you find everything you're looking for. It has been a pleasure having you around to help manage the wiki and chat with occasionally. You'll be missed. Take care. ( ) 06:03, February 29, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Thanks, Jamal. I'll be around on chat occasionally, but for now, I think I'll stay out of being part of the staff. Been great working with you. Leo68 (talk) 01:32, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Monk There is some big news I think he'll want to tell you so look out today. It's important. :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 10:12, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Hey man. I'm in chat. Last talk man. Got something to tell you. ;) Monk Talk 13:25, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey Leo, I hope you see this. If you do, please join chat. I need to tell you something. If I'm not there, tell me to join. Thanks, brother.<3 Monk Talk 19:19, April 19, 2016 (UTC) RE: Account He got your message, I think he answered it on his talk page. To de-activate your account, you just have to go to and message Wikia telling them you want to do so. On another note, yes, I am really excited to see what Garry Monk can bring to Leeds, he's a young manager with Premier League experience so I guess we'll have to wait and see. Anyways, good luck off the wiki, and we'll do our best to keep this place running to its maximum potential. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:19, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Bud I did get your message. See my talk page. I'm begging you, please stay in contact. Please. I'm begging you. You're like a father to me man! Please man. I can't lose someone who treated me like that. Shit took a bad turn recently. Monk Talk 19:48, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Man why are you doing this :( there's no need to deactivate your account bro. We need to talk, join the chat man. Please. Monk Talk 19:58, June 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hey Hi Leon. Great to see you back. It will be an interesting game, and touch wood I'll be there. Musa and Mendy do look good. It's a shame that Kante left, especially since it seems to be financially motivated, but I'm sure we'll cope without him. I saw us play Manchester United on Sunday and there were plenty of promising signs. Mahrez didn't do a lot though. Sam Talk 17:38, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :We don't want Walcott either. :) You can dump him on someone else. Sam Talk 21:57, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I don'think Arsenal will finish top 4 next season if they don't sign a striker. Messi1983 (talk) 11:01, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::They always pull it off somehow. They've reportedly agreed terms with Mustafi so maybe a stronger defence will be key to top four. There is a huge need for a forward, and maybe finishing outside the top four will make Wenger leave. Leo68 (talk) 15:42, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Improving your defence is good as you gave away stupid goals last season. But you need firepower up front too and Giroud does not cut it. He is a 10-15 million pound striker...that's all. Arsenal need a striker that is world class or on the fringes of world class. :::I'm no Arsenal fan...but my best friend is so we do talk about the team. Personally I feel you've been stuck in the mud for years. You haven't finished below top 4...but you haven't really challenged for the title neither except for last season. It's funny to think that the Emirates was built so Arsenal would compete with the elite clubs in Europe like a Barcelona, Real Madrid, Bayern Munich, and challenge for the title season in and out. The problem lies in both your board and manager. Your majority shareholder Stan Kronke sees Arsenal as a business and he is content with copping the money that you make from qualifying for the Champions League year in and year out. :::Wenger on the other hand has been a brilliant manager for Arsenal...but that buck stopped 5 years ago. His main problem is that he is stubborn as anything and doesn't know how to deal in today's transfer market. Ozil and Sanchez were great signings and so was Cech...but they've only papered over the cracks and I cannot see the former two staying on longer if Arsenal do not challenge for the title this season. The main problem is when Wenger puts in a bid for a player for what he feels is the right price and a club rejects it and says they want another 5 or 10 million more...he doesn't budge what so ever. That doesn't work in today's transfer market. Messi1983 (talk) 14:30, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :::If he brings in Mustafi and maybe Mahrez it'll be a start. A top three finish, the UCL quarter finals or further and a domestic cup. I'd like to see that this year, and it means he can leave without becoming a pariah. He gained enough credibility is the FA Cups and the miracle second last season, even though we should've won. He did point out that it would be easier this year, because slip ups for all teams means if we slip up we won't be punished by anyone below us, or be distanced from those above us. This seems like a big season, but today's opener didn't really live up to it. Leo68 (talk) 22:26, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Back Great to see you back man! How's life? :-} Mr. Ferrari (talk) 11:43, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Good day Leon, it is good to have you back. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:46, August 10, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks guys. Feels great to be back, but it won't be for long. I won't deactivate next time though. Things are going great, Guy. Leo68 (talk) 01:16, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Vietnamese Gangs The gang is mentioned by the Truth as one of three Vietnamese gangs, and is not said as an alternate name for Da Nang Boys. On Gta-Sanandreas.net, it is mentioned they are three distinct gangs. Danyan1429 (talk) 07:05, August 13, 2016 (UTC) : The Truth was the only one who mentioned those names. When referring to Vietnamese gangs in missions for Woozie, he only refers to them as the Da Nang Boys. They are not mentioned at all in any other part of the game. That website is not valid either. It does not load when searched. A link might give the claims some credibility. Leo68 (talk) 07:10, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::The reason being the Da Nang Boys are the only ones of the three to play any major role in the storyline. Butterfly Children and Shining Razors are distinct from the Da Nang Boys. On http://gtaforums.com/topic/865065-shining-razors-butterfly-children/ (I know it may not be the most credible source, but still) the answerer identifies them as being separate gangs, albeit playing no role in the storyline. Danyan1429 (talk) 07:16, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Seems more like opinion. I'll try find the Rockstar game guide, if they're not in there the deletion should stand. Leo68 (talk) 07:28, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :::The single mention is a line of dialogue from the Truth ::::Still somewhat ambiguous at best BUT the subtitles (see from 2:47 here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSF-jgImFCo ) does put the names in title case, meaning they could either be aliases or distinct gangs but certainly not intended as descriptions of the Da Nang Boys. IMO, even if they are distinct gangs, the mention in a single line of dialogue would not justify a dedicated page on the wiki. Smurf the troublemaker (talk) 09:19, August 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm with smurf on this one. It's similar to a case of seen but unmentioned, doesn't really warrant an exclusive page. Maybe a mention on the existing page instead? Monk Talk 11:37, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :I have added a section ("Other gangs") on Gangs in GTA San Andreas as well. :Seems like this has been resolved now. Leo68 (talk) 22:26, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on your promotion to Patroller Leo! :D--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 08:21, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Congratulations Leo on your second promotion to Patroller! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:12, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks guys. Leo68 (talk) 22:26, August 13, 2016 (UTC)